Whatever Makes You Happy
by Inumaru12
Summary: The different reactions from the crewmates and others over the captain’s and the first mate’s love affair. See how they all react. But in the end, isn’t it whatever makes you happy the most the best choice? ZoLu ZoroXLuffy
1. Love

**Inumaru12:**Latly I've been really obsessed with ZoLu and One Piece lately. Why? I dunno. I just am. Haha. So yeah, this is going to have all the Straw Hats except Franky, and I'm sorry if you like him but I don't feel comfortable doing him in fan fics just yet. So, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin…That's seven, and then I'm going to do Ace and Shanks and that's nine. So there are going to be nine chapters! So please Review and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did Luffy would probably have a darker past, and there would be definite Yaoi going on between Zoro and Luffy.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Boy Love, Shonen-ai, whatever you wanna call it.

**Summary:** The different reactions from the crewmates and others over the captain's and the first mate's love affair. See how they all react. But in the end, isn't it whatever makes you happy the most the best choice?

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Luffy Loves Zoro**_

Luffy loved the way Zoro held his head in his lap when he took a break from training or was just relaxing.

Luffy also loved the way Zoro's fingers ran through his dark hair. It made a shiver run through him, all the way to his toes. It made his stomach clench in a warm feeling and he loved it.

That tingly feeling sound appeared soon after Zoro joined his crew and continued till this day.

At times that tingly feeling would hurt his heart so badly, like when Zoro would get hurt or when he and Zoro were fighting. That tingle hurt everytime Zoro was hurt and he couldn't save him from that pain.

Luffy tried to wash Zoro's pain away with one of his infamous smiles and his silly antics.

Luffy loved nothing more then when Zoro would smile and laugh at what he was doing or join in with his fun.

He loved everything about Zoro. His stubbornness, his hair, the way he smelled, his laugh, the way he never cried, (which also annoyed him to a point) and even the way he argued with Sanji. That was always entertaining, unless he was about to be involved in it. Then it was run-for-your-life-mode.

But anyways, that's off topic. But one of the best things was the way Zoro held him when he needed to be held. Or the way he kissed him to make things better. It made Luffy feel safe and protected.

Because Luffy knew. He knew that as long as Zoro held him in his arms, he would always be safe.

Zoro was his guardian.

And Luffy loved him for it.

**End Chapter**

**Inumaru12: **Okay that's it for this chapter. Ugh. I'm so tired. It's 2:36 in the morning, forgive me if I spelled anything wrong, I haven't had a proper sleep in two days. So yeah. Reviews are cool. They keep me going.

**Up Next: ****Zoro**

Till next time! Ja Ne Minna-san! Please review and if any of you are Naruto yaoi fans please go onto my profile and vote for what story you want me to do next.


	2. Content

**Inumaru12: **Hey ya'll! Great to see you again! (Even though technically I can't really see you XD) So this is the new installment of my One piece Story. Hopefully you all like it and review again! And once again thanks for all the nice reviews, you guys rock!

So this Chapter is Zoro. Hope you like it.

Oh and I'm sorry about some of the spelling mistakes and stuff last chapter but I was like dead to the world (almost) and was trying to finish it so I could post it. So I'm sorry again.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own One Piece, just like 4Kids made Tokyo Mew Mew the best English dubbed anime EVUH! (Note, Lots and lots of sarcasm)

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Zoro is Content**_

Zoro is content.

He's content on how things have turned out. He likes spending the day training or sleeping or even playing with Luffy.

The two of them were together for a couple of months now. It actually happened as an accident.

**Flash Back **

Zoro had been minding his own business, waiting for the love-cook to get lunch ready when Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had begged him to play hide-and-seek with them. Not being able to say no to such a puppy dog face like that on Luffy's face, Zoro gave up and decided to play. Usopp became It, and the three straw hat pirates had ran and hid.

Chopper had run off somewhere on deck while Zoro and Luffy went under the deck.

Luffy looked around for a good spot to hide, but with no luck.

Zoro then motioned to Luffy to come over to where he was hiding, behind several crates.

Luffy made to walk over there but tripped over a loose floorboard and fell directly on Zoro.

Zoro and Luffy's eyes winded as their lips smashed together, and Luffy fell on Zoro in a straddling position on Zoro's hips.

Luffy then pulled away. His cheeks were a bright red color and his hat was in a awkward position on his head.

Zoro also happened to blush, but then he smirked evilly at Luffy, who gulped.

With one hand on Luffy's waist and another clenched in Luffy's red shirt, he proceeded to pull him down and kiss him.

The younger boy's eyes winded and his arms spun around to where they looked like crazy pinwheels.

Zoro then ended the kiss with a satisfied smirk, and a 100 watt blushing Luffy.

Zoro stared at Luffy wondering what he would do next, as the black haired captain was looking down (which happened to be Zoro's chest, which wasn't making his situation any better) blushing.

"Hey, Zoro…" Luffy mumbled, before gently leaning forward to capture the green haired swordsman's lips with his own.

Zoro smirked and kissed him back, the game of hide and seek completely forgotten.

**End Flash Back**

A smile came to his face as he thought of that day. That was the day that He and Luffy had indirectly confessed their love for each other.

Zoro looked at his captain and lover that currently putting his head in his lap and was falling asleep quickly.

Zoro gathered Luffy in his arms and pulled him upward so Zoro could kiss Luffy's forehead. He then laid him down again and smiled peacefully.

Zoro was content at how he had ended up.

He was at peace, and that was all that mattered.

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** So that ends the second segment of WMYH. Hopefully you liked it, it's slightly longer then Luffy's.

**Next: ****Nami**

Dude, I have some ideas for her and they make me giggle madly when I think of them.

**Hey Look here!**

Now that I have you attention, I have another fanfic idea, (For One Piece) Tell me what you guys think of the summary.

The Straw-Hat pirates happen to find a girl on a small boat passing through and decided to help her, but when they do, she tricks them and steals their treasures but when trying to run away she's caught by Luffy and she uses her devil fruit power on him and his mind is shattered.

With the help of Ace and Shanks the Straw-hats have to go into Luffy's mind and pick up his memories and help him become whole again. Some ZoLu. Some mentions of dark past.

Inumaru: Please don't steal/take my idea. I thought it up by myself and I don't want it taken by any means. Thanks, please review!


	3. Giddy

**Inumaru12: **Yay I love you guys for your awesome reviews. (Blushes) some of them made me really happy, and for that I thank you.

For all of those who don't know I made another ZoLu story. It's a one-shot song-fic called **Belt Loops **I hope you all read it and review!

Anyway…Onto the story!!

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Nami is Giddy**_

Nami is giddy.

She got giddy whenever she saw Zoro and Luffy together. Either they were just sitting together on deck, sleeping in the same hammock, trying to get a moment alone in random places, or whatever.

It didn't exactly shock her when the two came out and told them about the two of them.

I mean Luffy is Luffy, and Zoro…? Well Zoro was so far in the closet he's in Narnia. (1)

Nami watched from over her map and grinned as she began to feel the familiar sense of giddiness enter her body. She watched Zoro put his arms around Luffy and pull him to his chest as he began to have his midday nap.

Luffy apparently didn't have any qualms about that and laid against him with his hat around his neck.

Nami gave in and let a small giggle out as she pulled out a small digital camera.

Click!

Click!

Click!

Nami quickly hid the camera and went back to doing what she was doing. Ignoring the now obvious death glare she was getting from Zoro.

While Luffy might be clueless about her actions, Zoro was not. He saw her doing that every now and again and he would glare at her and call her rude names under his breath until Sanji would try to kick him for calling Nami-swan such vulgar names. (Like he was one to talk, with that mouth of his.)

Yes, Nami was very giddy.

Why was she giddy you ask?

Well, there are a lot of yaoi fan girls in the world, and she'll sell a lot pictures.

Then she'll be _stinking _rich!

**Owari**

**Inumaru12:** XD yes I had this idea since even before I started this story. This was originally going to be a one shot but I decided to break it up and do everyone's reactions. XD

(1)- I saw this on a KuroFai (from Tsubasa Resvoir Chronicles) icon about Kurogane and I cracked up so hard. Just thought it would work here. XD

**Next Up: ****Usopp**

(Snickers) I have plans for him too.

Hey people I need help. What should I name that story that I gave a summery to on the last chapter. Any suggestions cuz I'm going blank here.

Anyway, please review, I love you guys so much! Thanks! Ja!


	4. Mortified

**Inumaru12: **Hey guys! Thanks for the nice reviews! Is it me or with every chapter or there less and less people reading this? I don't know maybe I'm wrong. (Shrugs) Whatever, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

BTW I made a new ZoLu Story. Called **Take Care**. If you read it please review!

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_Usopp Is Mortified_

Usopp had never been so embarrassed in his life. He never meant to do it! No lie, which would be a first. But he just happened to stumble upon their little secret. It just happened.

**Flash Back**

It was a normal day as the Merry Go had stopped at a port for the day and they had decided to go search around. Usopp realized something was missing and then realized that he was missing his slingshot that he left in the men's bedroom. Usually he would never leave anywhere without his slingshot but they had been at sea for so long they were eager to get off the ship and explore.

Strange thing was that Luffy and Zoro weren't with them. Things had gotten a bit weird ever since the hide-and-seek game they played a week ago. Luffy seemed to spend more time with Zoro and Zoro would usually get annoyed with Luffy if he kept bugging him but not once did Zoro snap at him or get annoyed.

Usopp knew that the two of them were close, so maybe they were even closer. Usopp didn't know for sure, but he had a feeling that Nami knew. She seemed to be a lot more cheerful then she usually is. He also noticed Zoro glaring at her. Maybe she was blackmailing Zoro into being nicer to Luffy?

Usopp sighed. Trying to figure out was going on was annoying. He supposed he was off track.

He was currently running back to the ship and climbing back onto it. As he headed under the deck he briefly wondered where Luffy and Zoro were but just shrugged it off. As he got to the door he opened it and stopped. His eyes widen with shock.

Luffy was on the ground, underneath Zoro, with his shirt torn off. Zoro, who was straddling Luffy, had his shirt and sash on ground next to him and was attacking Luffy's neck.

Zoro froze and Luffy blinked and looked at Usopp and blinked again.

"Usopp?" Luffy said, confused at why he was in the room.

Usopp turned as red as a cherry and unconsciously saw his sling shot on the ground. He made a grab for it and then ran out the door.

"I'msosorryIneversawanythingsorrysorrysorry." He said soaring out the door and onto the deck and off the ship and finding everyone else.

Usopp stopped and panted as he finally reached the small group and put his hands on his knees and panted.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked Sanji, his eyebrow raised.

"I-they-was-…" Usopp took the quick moment to think. Would they believe him? The obsessive liar? As much as he would like to believe it he knew they wouldn't believe him. Hell, he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't been there.

He sighed.

"N-nothing." He said, finally getting his breath back. Everyone looked at each other and just shrugged.

As they all walked away, never noticing the evil little grin on Nami's face as she guessed what had happen.

**Owari**

**Inumaru: **I don't exactly like how it just randomly ended but I couldn't think of anything else. Aw well. Hope you guys like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Sanji**

Hehe, I've got an idea for him too. I'm excited to do his and Chopper's just because Chopper would seem so fun and snuggly. (laughs) Anyway please review and if any of you are Naruto yaoi fans go to my bio and vote on my poll please.

**PLEASE LOOK HERE!!!**

Yeah I know, I'm giving you more to read and you proably don't want to read it but you know that idea I threw at you guys a couple of chapters ago. The one where Luffy's mind is shattered? Well how about this as a title?

**Broken Mind, Shattered Memories**

But if I put it in Latin or something? I dunno I'm a little empty at what to name it. If you can think of anything please tell me.

Anyway, till next time. Ja!


	5. Shocked

**Inumaru12:** (Is on the ground unconscious)

**Luffy:** (Pokes her, trying to wake her up)

**Zoro: **What's up with her?

**Luffy:** Oh, Maru-chan had a heart attack when after an hour of updating she got like 5-6 reviews. Now she has over 10.

**Zoro: **I guess that's why she's so eager to update, huh?

**Luffy:** Yep! Oh Zoro, she left you something to read. (Hands Zoro paper)

**Zoro: **Hmm? Oh, Okay. "Inumaru12 does not own One Piece, if she did it would proably have so much random ZoLu yaoi." Okay I read it, what now.

**Inumaru12:** (Springs upward) Now I start the story!

**Zoro: **Aah! I thought you were unconscious!

**Inumaru:** (shrugs) I was but now I'm an awake. (Sees Luffy) Luffy-kun! (Hugs him) I've always wanted to hug him. (Grins)

**Zoro: **(Glares at her while pulling his three swords out)

**Inumaru: **Uhhh….Maybe it's time to start this fic…before I die.

**Zoro: **Oni….

**Inumaru: **Eep! (Runs away from angry Zoro)

**Zoro: **Giri! (Hears screaming in background and several bad words.)

**Luffy:** Anyway, please review for Maru-chan!

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Sanji is shocked**_

Sanji is an everyday ladies man. He loved to ravish the women and care for them. He couldn't see why no other man wouldn't want to either. Women were delectable, graceful, beautiful creatures.

Suddenly dark thoughts entered his mind as he thought of one man who wouldn't want to. The Shitty swordsman. That swordsman had no taste at all. He didn't even give girls a second glance and had the nerve to say that they weren't worth his time unless he was fighting them.

To say that girls wasn't worth his time Sanji could understand since Zoro was obviously a shit head and couldn't comprehend the greatness of women, but fighting a women?!? Sanji just wanted to kick Zoro so hard in the head for even thinking of something like that!

Sanji would never understand why Luffy let a shit head like Zoro be one of his Nakama, let alone his first mate.

Speaking of Luffy…He had noticed that Luffy had been with the Marimo head even more then usual. He shrugged it off as Luffy being bored.

Sanji walked into the kitchen to work on lunch and when he walked in to see….

Zoro holding Luffy up against the fridge, molesting him!

There was a moment of pure shock as Sanji gaped at the atrocity of what Zoro was doing to Luffy. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and on the ground and luckily didn't set fire to anything.

Luffy was mumbling in the kiss for Zoro to stop, because Sanji was there and it was making him embarrassed, but Zoro was too involved in the kiss to notice.

Sanji, thinking that Luffy was really being forced-slash-Molested reared back to life.

"You shit head! Get the hell off Luffy, you stupid shitty dirt bag!" Sanji yelled with a fierce kick at Zoro's side. Zoro let out a yelp of surprise and pain when he hit the wall.

Luffy made to run to Zoro's side but Sanji grabbed him and stepped in front of him.

"I should throw you over board, you idiot seaweed head." Sanji said, his voice deadly. "How dare you try to molest our Captain."

Zoro, who was trying to get his breath back, choked slightly.

"What?!? I wasn't molesting Luffy, I-" Zoro was cut off as Sanji made another kick at him, which barely missed.

"Sanji stop!" Luffy said in a commanding voice. Sanji stopped and looked at his Captain.

"But why? This jerk should be put out with the trash." Sanji said.

"He wasn't molesting me, he was kissing me. We do that a lot." Luffy explained.

Sanji stared at his Captain, shocked once again into silence.

"R-run that by me again Luffy." He finally choked out.

Luffy nodded. "Me and Zoro are together, that's why we were kissing."

Sanji blinked, still not fully getting the idea of the two of them together to sink into his brain.

"But you were struggling." Sanji pointed out, trying to find anyway to see if they were just messing with him.

Luffy blushed lightly. "Well, I was trying to get Zoro to realize we weren't alone in the room."

Zoro also blushed lightly. He had been so into the kiss he had just ignore what Luffy was trying to warn him.

Sanji stared at the two of them, before sighing and sitting in a chair at the table. Sanji tried to make sense of it but nothing came to mind. He sighed again and looked at the two of them that were staring at him expectantly.

"Okay, whatever. I won't tell them if you don't want me to but if you guys have another make out session in my kitchen I will skin you both alive and serve you for dinner. You understand?" Sanji said, his voice deadly but his eyes soft.

Luffy grinned and then shot forward and hugged Sanji.

"Thanks Sanji! I promise me and Zoro won't have sex in here anymore." Luffy said grinning, not seeing Sanji's eyes widen with shock.

Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and ran out as Sanji screamed for them to get back there. They didn't really have sex in there did they?!?

Zoro looked at the devious Luffy who was laughing merrily at the prank he just played on Sanji. Zoro had to admit, it was funny to see how much Sanji's eyes would burst out of his head.

But sadly they would regret that as Lunch was cancelled as Sanji was busy cleaning the entire kitchen and when dinner rolled around, an hour late, they were refused food. Oh well, it gave Zoro and Luffy time alone…On Sanji's bed.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** XDDD I had so much fun with this Chapter. But I'm seriously wondering if I should make the rating go from T  M. I mean just by all of Sanji's foul language. XD Anyway please Review and tell me what you think.

**NEXT: CHOPPER**

Chopper is definitely gunna be fun. Oh by the way, if you haven't read my other stories, please do! I've made a couple ZoLu stories.

**Take Care:** Luffy becomes sick and Zoro is left to care for him. Will Zoro's feelings for Luffy get in the way of taking care of him. ZoLu **One-Shot**

**Belt Loops: **Zoro is curious to where Luffy goes at night and follows him. He's surpised by the fact that Luffy goes to a dance club, and that he can dance! ZoLu **One-shot**

**Obvious: **Luffy thinks it's obvious, Zoro and Sanji beg to differ. Shojo-Ai. NamiXVivi, a little ZoLu. **One-Shot.**

Anyway, if you read them please review! I love getting reviews, they make me write more. Can you tell? XD. Anyway, please review everything and tell me what you think! Ja Ne Minna-san!!


	6. Confused

**Inumaru12: **Wow. You guys seriously rock!!! I love all the positive reviews I'm getting! Oh big news! Im turning 16 on March 23!!!! Yay for me! If anyone wants to make fan art or write a ZoLu story my B-day I will seriously love you **FOREVER!!!! **But you don't have too if you don't want too. Well, Anyway thanks for reviews again, I hope I get as many (and maybe more) reviews as last time.

Thanks to **Colhan3000** for the ideas. EVERYONE BOW DOWN TO HER! (Sorry, I'm a bit hyper! XD)

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! If I did…Run yaoi haters, RUN! XD**

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Chopper is Confused**_

Chopper is confused. He didn't understand what was going on the ship. Nami was giggling and very hyper that it was kind of scary. In fact he used one of his rumble balls to protect himself from her weirdness, which Nami hit him on the head.

Usopp was stuttering and blushing a lot, especially when he was near Zoro and Luffy were near. When people asked him what was wrong, he just said it was nothing and just walked away.

Sanji had apparently gotten a dirt phobia over night since he was scrubbing the entire kitchen to a point were he had delayed dinner _and _banned Zoro and Luffy from the Kitchen. That was weird, even for Sanji.

Robin had been like she always was, watching and learning. But that didn't stop the smile off her face.

The two that were the weirdest were Zoro and Luffy. Luffy had become clingy and held onto Zoro a lot, and Zoro didn't seem to mind! In fact Zoro seemed to hold onto Luffy a bit too. Chopper had even seen the holding hands before!

He was confused, so he went to Nami for answers.

"Hey Nami, I have some questions." The small reindeer asked.

The red head looked up from her magazine to look at Chopper.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"What's up with Zoro and Luffy? They've been acting weird. Well, everyone has been acting weird." Chopper mumbled the end.

Nami blinked, and then started to giggle when she realized what was going on. Of course Chopper had never seen a gay couple before. He lived with only the two doctors before and they probably never randomly got on the topic of gay couples.

"Well, you see Chopper, Zoro and Luffy are _together_." Nami said, putting stress on 'Together'. Chopper just blinked, not comprehending what that meant.

"They are a couple." Nami said, trying to explain it a little more.

"A couple of what? Mangos?" Chopper asked confused even more.

"No, Chopper. They love each other." Nami said, getting a little irked.

"Oh. Well isn't it normal for a captain to love his Nakama? I mean, I love you Nami." Nami said innocently. Nami had the urge to hug the reindeer but also the urge to bash her head in.

"No Chopper, they are in love with each other. Like they hold hands, kiss each other, that kind of love." Nami sighed.

As if a light bulb turned on above his head, Chopper's eyes winden with realization.

"OH! I see….But um…They do realize that they can't have a baby right?" Chopper said, as stating a fact.

Nami's eyes narrowed slightly. Was Chopper saying that gay couples shouldn't be able to adopt?

"What ever do you mean Chopper?" She asked with a cold, chilling voice.

Chopper shuttered involuntarily. Nami sure looked scary, what did he say?

"T-They do know that guys can't get pregnant don't they?" Chopper asked.

It was scary how quickly Nami changed moods. Maybe she was bipolar.

'I should probably prescribe her something for that…' Chopper though distractedly.

Nami changed her face to false shock.

"I know that but I don't think Zoro and Luffy know about it. They probably wouldn't believe me if I told them. But if it came from a doctor…" Nami trailed off, barley containing her laughter.

Chopper got a look of fierce determination on his face.

"Don't worry! It's my job and duty as a doctor to inform them!" Chopper said, fire in the background behind him.

Nami could barely suppress the laughter now. "O-okay. Go tell them, before it's too late!"

Chopper gave a nod of confirmation before running below deck. He ran so fast he didn't hear Nami's shrieks of laughter.

**ZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLUZOLU**

Chopper sat in his chair, staring at the two who were sitting on the sick table. (1) He noticed that they sat rather close together. Chopper sighed. He might as well as get this over with.

"Nami said you two are a couple." He said.

The two, Zoro and Luffy stiffened a bit. They knew that there would be plenty of hate for their love, but they didn't realize that someone on their own ship would have a problem with it.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Zoro said, his voice becoming hard.

Chopper blinked. Why were everyone's moods changing so quickly? Did everyone have some kind of bipolar case?

"Well you two know that you are guys right?" Chopper said.

Luffy frowned slightly, feeling his heart beat faster. Chopper wouldn't hate them for this would he? Luffy swallowed and shook a little. Zoro saw this and took Luffy's hand into his own.

"Yes, we do Chopper." Luffy said his voice wavering a bit. Zoro squeezed his hand and Luffy squeezed back.

Chopper sighed. Might as well as get this over with and give them the bad news.

"Luffy…No matter how hard you try you can not get Zoro pregnant." Chopper announced.

There was silence. Luffy and Zoro's eyes and turned to dots and they both blinked. Suddenly they both came back to life.

Luffy's cheeks flared a bright red that it hurt. Zoro's entire face was a bright red.

"I-Idiot! Why do you assume that Luffy is on top?!?" Zoro asked, his face still a nice shade of red.

Chopper blinked. "Well he's the captain, wouldn't he on top?" He asked.

"No. He's too Uke-ish!" Explained Zoro. (2)

"I am not!" Protested Luffy as he stuck his bottom lip out and his eyes sparkled.

Zoro looked at Chopper with a "See-I-Told-You-So-Look" and Chopper nodded.

"Well Zoro, since you're the one on top I should tell you about protection then, huh?" Chopper said.

Zoro became red again and sputtered a bit but was silenced as Chopper began his lecture on proper protection.

**30 minutes later**

Zoro and Luffy walked out of the room with bright red colored face. It had been a very awkward talk. Especially at the end when Chopper gave them a huge roll of condoms, telling them to come back when they run out.

"So…" The green haired bushido started, still a little embarrassed.

"What now?"

Luffy looked at him with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

"We could try to make a baby." He suggested.

Zoro smirked back and grabbed the roll of condoms from Luffy.

"Okay, as long as we use protection."

**Owari**

**Inumaru: **Yes, using protection would kick out the suggestion for having a kid. THAT'S THE POINT! XD Oh gosh, as I though of this chapter, I about _**died **_from laughing so hard. I think this is one of my new favorite Chapters.

**NEXT: ROBIN**

Ugh. I'm a little lost on what to do for her so forgive me if the next chapter sucks. I'm really looking forward to doing Ace and Shanks! You guys have no idea. XD

1: You know those things you sit on, those bench things at the doctors.

2: Uke is someone who is on the bottom of a yaoi relationship. I layman's terms: The receiver while Seme is the Pitcher. XDDD

Anyway, I started on that story I've been telling you about and I started writing a new series. It's yaoi too, it's ZoLu but I won't but it up on Fanfiction until I've written a good couple of chapters first. And I'm not telling anyone what it's about. Sorry!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **It makes me write faster and stop being a lazy person. So please!!!

**BTW: I MADE A NEW ZOLU ONE-SHOT!!! YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY BIO!**

Well Laters. Ja ne Minna-san!


	7. Amused

**Inumaru12: **I am forever loving the reviews I am getting from you guys. You guys make me so happy! I find it funny that the less hits I get a chapter the more reviews I get. XD. Anyway, I'm so stoked for my birthday coming up and everything. I'm saving my money up for a Wii. Money is basically all I'm asking for my birthday, except for the random yaoi pics and fan fics. HA! XD

Well my spring break is from March 15-23 and I'll try to update again before my birthday (March 23) and I'll work on other stories. I swear I'll kick myself if for some reason for not updating or working on my stories.

Aaaanyway, I tried my hardest on this so please forgive me if it isn't as good as the last chapters, Robin is kinda hard to do.

Thanks to all those awesome people who reviewed and left me suggestions. Please continue with the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own One Piece.**

Oh, and just a note, there is no real time line in these chapters. So say Zoro's chapter happens and when he said it had been months ago when him and Luffy confess their love for each other, then Usopp's chapter came and said the hide and seek game had been three days ago. So you can tell there is no real time line at all, it's just from all their point of view. Hopefully I didn't confuse you. Robin's point of view is before Luffy and Zoro confess their love for each other.

Sorry if I confuse anyone. Review please!

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Robin is Amused**_

Robin remembered the first time she saw them interact together. They were very much on the same wave length, even when they didn't show it, and the trust they had for each other was phenomenal. There was no hesitation or second thoughts, just absolute trust.

Robin had to admit she was somewhat jealous at how close the two of them are. She wished that she could have had some one who understood her even more than herself. But as she had those thoughts, Robin shook her head. She should be thankful that she even had a Nakama that believed in her and trusted her.

But as Robin watched them, from the moment she met them; she couldn't help but be amused. While Sanji loved and ravished women, Luffy and Zoro didn't seem at least a bit interested. They seemed more interested in adventure or in each other. 

Robin smiled as she saw Luffy grab Zoro's hand and pull him towards the dock of the new island they docked at. Zoro was still half asleep since Luffy had just woken him up and he didn't really resist as his Captain dragged him away from the Going Merry to go explore.

While everyone else didn't seem to notice, Robin did. Zoro blushed lightly as he realized Luffy was holding his hand, but he didn't pull away.

It was easy to see, in Robin's eyes at least, that the two of them had some kind of love for each other. Robin could tell right off the bat that it was more then the love a Captain and a First mate share, it is a deep soulful love.

For Robin it was easy to see this because after all, she had dealt with Bon Clay and had grown to tell when someone is in love with the same gender.

Robin chuckled lightly as Luffy talked a mile a minute as he continued to pull a blushing swordsman; unaware of the embarrassment he was causing the green haired bushido. Robin's smile widened slightly as she saw Zoro staring, not exactly at Luffy, but instead his lips. 

Zoro unconsciously licked his lips and moved closer to Luffy. Luffy didn't seem to notice and just continued to talk on. Robin watched from afar as Zoro continued to make small advances onto Luffy; Such as brushing his hip against Luffy's, squeezing Luffy's hand, and moving even a little closer. 

Robin chuckled at how oblivious her Captain was and watched as he rambled on. 

It was truly amusing to watch this go on, but Robin could help but laugh as she saw something that was even more amusing.

Luffy had released Zoro's hand and reached over and squeezed Zoro butt. The green haired man gave a small squeak and arched forward, also blushing madly.

It_ was_ truly amusing.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Kyaaa! I'm so sorry! I personally think this chapter sucks, but only because it is so hard to do Robin. I tried my best, honest! I can't wait to do the next chapter though!

**NEXT UP: ACE!**

Whoo, only two more chapters and then I start that story I talked about a couple of chapters ago. I've already started working on it but I'm not even half way chapter one. XD Anyway, Reviews are always nice, even if they tell me how poorly I did on this chapter and how I can improve.

Thanks to everyone who took the time to review and give me ideas. Sorry I couldn't put everyone's in but I took as much as I could.

I also wrote a new One Shot. It's not yaoi, but it has Ace in it! (Yay, Ace-San!) Anyway, Please Review!


	8. Protective

Inumaru12: Yay

**Inumaru12: **Yay! Another chapter of my story! Oh guess what? That story I talked about chapters ago, **Broken Mind, Shattered Memories** Well I finished the first chapter!! XD I am so happy because I worked for many, many hours on it. I'll post it as soon as I'm done with this story, which after this chapter there will be only one left. It's so exciting yet so sad at the same time. Ah, how bittersweet. XD

Anyway I'm thinking of MAYBE getting a Beta for my story, but if I did I would need someone who gets decent amount time on the computer, who is good at all the grammar stuff, and stuff like that. I'm very picky. I might not even get one. (shrugs) Matters on how things are looking.

Okay Let's start on this chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and review!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Ace is Protective**_

Ace was always very protective of his Otouto, ever since he was little. If any of the village kids tried to beat up his brother, he was always there to protect him. If Luffy ever had a bad dream Ace would comfort him anyway he could. Ace was also the first one who taught Luffy how to fight so he could protect him self when ever Ace wasn't there. Ace was the one who cared for Luffy through most of his life.

It wasn't surprising when Ace tried to protect Luffy's mind and keep as innocent as long as possible. So when Shanks said some dirty joke in front of Luffy when he was little, he went about ballistic on Shanks. This caused Shanks to be more careful about what he said in front of Luffy.

Even though Luffy was grown up and had his own Nakama and was amazingly strong, Ace still felt that his older brother complex still compelled him to protect and worry for his little brother. But sadly the two hardly saw each other anymore ever since Ace went out and joined White Beard's crew. The last time Ace saw his brother was at Alabasta. Even then, it wasn't for long because he still had to chase down Black Beard. 

But every now and again, Ace had time to take off and relax which is what he was doing right at this moment. He had come to a small town and as he walked by the docks his D. luck seemed to work like magic once again. There in the docks was his little brother's ship, The Merry Go.

Ace felt excitement course through his body as he thought of seeing his Otouto again. He quickly ran over to the ship and climbed on board. At first he didn't see anyone but then he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. 

He decided to just walk in and see what was going on, Ace did just that and got a sword at his throat.

He glanced to his left and saw the green haired man who Luffy told him was his first mate and that his name was Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widen slightly and he pulled his sword away from Ace's neck.

"Hey Zoro, nice to see you again. I happen to be here and saw your ship and thought I would stop by and say hello." Ace said with a smile.

Zoro put his sword away and gave a small smile to Ace.

"Nice to see you too. Everyone else is in town right now but if you want something to drink we have some rum." Zoro offered, knowing that if he wasn't good to his lover's brother he would never hear the end of it.

Ace seemed a bit surprised by the offer since the last time he met Zoro he didn't seem like such a huge offering, generous guy. Ace shrugged it off though.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said as he sat down in a chair and Zoro followed suit.

"So, anything new from the last time we met?" Ace asked. 

"Well, we got a new member of our Nakama, Luffy defeated Crocodile, Luffy and me are going out, and some shit happened that we traveled to an island in the sky and beat up some bastards. Nothing too big for us." Zoro said.

Ace half way nodded but then froze when he heard the part about him and Luffy going out.

"Going out? You mean you and Luffy are dating?" Ace asked, trying to make sense of what he just heard.

"Hmm? You mean Luffy hasn't told you yet?" Zoro asked, confused to why Luffy was so nervous about telling his brother about them. He wasn't even this nervous when he told everyone else on Going Merry. 

"No, he hasn't. Tell me, how long have you two been going out?" Ace asked as he tried to contain himself by biting the inside of his cheek.

"Well…About four months now, I think." Zoro said with a thinking look on his face. Ace couldn't help it. He blew up.

"WHAT! You've been touching my Otouto for four months!? You dirty, child molesting, son of a bitch." Ace hissed, his eyes bright with anger and his hands turning into fire. It was about that time that Zoro found out why Luffy was so hesitant to tell his Niichan that he and Zoro were together.

Ace lunged towards Zoro and the green haired bushido jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. The pyromaniac swiped at Zoro again and again with his hands ablaze and chased the swordsman off the ship.

The chase even lead to the town as Zoro ran for his life, happening to pass the rest of his Nakama as he ran by.

"Eh? Wasn't that Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"Baka! He's supposed to be guarding the ship! What does he think he'd doing?" Nami asked, annoyed.

Luffy merely watched as Zoro got farther and farther away. Suddenly something whipped past them, as quick as a cheetah if not faster.

"I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY OTOUTO WITH YOUR DIRTY HANDS, YOU SICK PERVERT!" Ace screamed.

"W-wasn't that…?" Stuttered Nami, her eyes wide with shock as how fast he went by them.

"Niichan." Was all Luffy said, before he took off after them.

Sanji sighed. "Do you think we should go after them?" He asked.

Nami shrugged. "Why not, it looks like it could get interesting." She replied with a smirk, as she walked towards the area the two D. brothers had run off and the green haired bushido had also run off.

When they reached the area where Ace had caught Zoro and Luffy had met up with his brother they found Luffy holding his brother back and pleading with him not to hurt Zoro. Ace kept trying to push Luffy aside and burn Zoro to a crisp but Luffy was stubborn.

Zoro was currently cursing to himself as he sat in a tree. He knew as soon as he realized he was sitting in a tree that this was probably a bad idea. I mean, trees are made out of wood and that makes them very flammable. So sitting in a flammable tree with a pyromaniac down below was not making his day any better.

"Please Niichan, don't kill him!" Luffy begged.

"No way Luffy, I'm so going to fry him to a crisp." Said Ace, his eyes darkening as he looked at the man who was hiding in the tree. (Well Zoro doesn't consider it to be "Hiding" per say, he considers it to be evading attacks.)

Nami couldn't help it, she laughed. It was just too funny not too. 

With Nami laughing it seemed to lighten the atmosphere if not a little bit. (Except it made it worse for Zoro since he thought this entire thing was embarrassing.)

"Please Niichan. I love him." Luffy said, his eyes resembling a puppy dog's eyes and his lip quivering slightly.

"Aww, Luffy! You know I can't stand it when you do that!" Ace wailed, trying to turn his head away from the uber cuteness that is Luffy's puppy dog pout. 

Ace opened one eye and saw that Luffy was still doing that Puppy dog pout thing and Ace caved.

"Alright, alright. I won't kill him. Can I at least glare at him hatefully from faraway?" Ace asked, hope still shining in his eyes.

"No. No glaring, no killing, no setting on fire, no mental or physical abuse to Zoro." Luffy stated, his arms crossed.

Ace pouted. "Fine. Take all my fun away why don't you." He said, crossing his arms and pouting defiantly.

Luffy looked to Zoro, who was still in the tree. "Oi Zoro! You can come down now! Ace said he won't kill you or hurt you in anyway." Luffy called.

Had it been anyone else Zoro wouldn't have come down, but since it was Luffy he came down almost immediately, if not a little hesitation as he made a quick look at Ace. Luffy smiled widely at Zoro and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Hehe. You looked like a monkey up there Zoro." He said, grinning widely. 

Zoro blushed lightly but squeezed Luffy's hand back.

"Shush Luffy." He said softly, but not in any mean tone.

Ace then decided to walk over, a huge smile on his face. 

"Hey Zoro I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Really, I am." He said, holding his hand out for Zoro. Zoro looked at it for a second before putting his own hand in and shaking it. Zoro let out a yelp as he was pulled forward and Ace held his shoulder with his left hand in a powerful grip.

"Now let me tell you something. I know my brother loves you and I love my brother enough to want him to be happy and if that means to be in love with you then that's okay. But I swear if you break his heart or hurt him in anyway, mentally or physically, I will burn off all that you consider your manhood, do I make my self clear?" Ace hissed with the smile still wide on his face.

Zoro grimaced. He could just imagine the pain already. He then quickly nodded. Ace gave him a stern looked and the nodded. 

"Good to see everything is under control." Ace said, still smiling. He then put an arm around Luffy and walked with him. "So tell me of everything that has happened since I saw you last."

Luffy then went into detail of their adventures with his left hand holding onto Zoro's right hand as they walked down the street back towards the ship. Although Luffy failed to notice the glare that Ace sent Zoro every few minutes. 

Yep, Ace was very protective of his Otouto, and he wasn't about to let someone corrupt him. Because that's what a good Niichan does.

**OWARI**

**Inumaru: **Ace is kinda…Scary in this chapter. XDD YAY!! TODAY IS MARCH 23! **MY BIRTHDAY! WOOT! **Can you tell I'm excited that it's my B-day? XD Anyway my goal is to try and get at least 100 reviews before this is over but I doubt I will.

**Otouto:** Little Brother

**Niichan: **Big Brother

**Baka: **Idiot, moron

**Oi: **Hey!

**Next Up: SHANKS!**

OMG! It's going to be the last chapter! (Sobs) I love all the support and Love I'm getting from you guys. Please help me more and REVIEW!! It means so much to me. Thank you. And see you next chapter! 

Ja Ne Minna-san!


	9. Proud

Inumaru: (Is in corner) I can't believe it's already the last chapter

**Inumaru: **(Is in corner) I can't believe it's already the last chapter! All of you reviewers have been wonderful and so amazing!! I thank you all for being so supportive and helping with suggestions. I love your reviews and I hope you all read my new story I put up after this. Most of all, PLEASE REVIEW!! I'm trying to get more then 100 reviews and it looks like I might be able to do it. Especially after the MASSIVE butt load of reviews I got last chapter! Thanks you all again! And now, for the Disclaimer, LUFFY!

**Luffy:** Inumaru12 does not own One Piece.

**Inumaru**: But I do own a Wii! And I got One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, so forgive me if this update is later the usual.

**Luffy: **Yeah, yeah. Just write. No one wants to hear you ramble to people in your mind.

**Inumaru:** (Grumble) Stupid imagination….Well let's start! Enjoy and please review!

**Whatever Makes You Happy**

_**Shanks is Proud**_

It had been many years when Shanks had given his hat to the young Luffy and when he had started a new legend. When Shanks first heard from Mihawk he was so happy and at the same time scared because who knows what could happen to Luffy in the grand line. But he was comforted by the fact by knowing Luffy he would probably gain a great crew and be fine. He just couldn't help but worry just a bit, because after all Luffy and Ace were like sons to him.

He had never known how far Luffy would go though. He hoped that Luffy would continue to live out his dream of being pirate and give it the best he could. Shanks had given Luffy his hat as a memory of Luffy saying his dreams, of what he wanted to become. It seemed like all the years blurred together so they all met into this one point of his life…this very special day.

He was getting his hat back.

It made Shanks feel so old to see Luffy, who was grinning ear to ear. He hadn't seen this boy-no, man in so many years and now here he was, here to return his hat.

Luffy was the pirate king, along with his crew who had accomplished all their dreams as well. They had all become living legends. Shanks looked at them with a smile. They all stood around, with their Captain in the middle of them with a smile on their faces.

"So you did it Luffy." Shanks said, not adding the 'I knew you would.' Because he knew that Luffy and everyone else knew that he thought that way too.

"Yup, and I brought this back to you." Luffy said, his grin faltering a bit as he took the straw hat off his head and handed it to Shanks.

Both crews were silent as this went down, watching the exchange with fond memories and small smiles.

Shanks took the hat and put it on his head, trying to remember what it was like to have this hat on his head. It felt different then before. Like Luffy had torn it up a bit but to Shanks it seemed like even thought it was torn up quite a bit, it was cherished and protected too.

"You know anchor," He said, calling Luffy by his pet name. "I've just realized something. You can't have the Straw Hat pirates with out their Captain who doesn't have a straw hat." Shanks said, the brim of the hat hiding his eyes.

He took the hat off and then placed it on Luffy's head and put his forehead against Luffy's.

"You keep it." He said, tears prickling at his eyes, as tears fell down Luffy's cheeks.

Luffy nodded and smiled as he wiped his tears away with the palm of is hand.

Shanks smiled again and then threw his one arm around Luffy's sholder. "We'll what are we waiting for? The Navy? Let's party!" He shouted, causing both crews to cheer.

The party was in full blast with everyone having fun. Luffy was chatting with Shanks, Zoro was not too far away drinking rum and watching Luffy to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, Nami was playing cards with several pirates and winning huge money, Usopp was with his father and actually telling the truth (Well, most of the truth, about 89 of the truth) about their adventures, Chopper was talking with Shanks' doctor and showing him some of his medical supplies, Robin was reading her book and watching the festivities with a smile on her face, Franky was crying, saying it was beautiful that two pirates could come together like this and was pretty inconsolable, and Brooke was playing his violin.

Shanks and Luffy laughed at something Luffy said as suddenly a determined look came on Shanks face.

"So Luffy. Is there a pirate queen?" Shanks asked with a grin.

Luffy paused then grinned. "Yep." He said as he took a swig of his rum.

"Hmm…So is it that orange hair girl? You too seemed close." Shanks said.

Luffy nearly choked on his rum. "Me and Nami? No way, she's scary." Luffy said.

Shanks raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when suddenly there were loud noises and Nami was yelling at someone for daring that she was cheating and had a scary face on.

"Wow, I see what you mean. So how about that other girl? You score with an older woman?" He asked, grinning hugely.

Luffy shook his hand dismissively. "No, Me and Robin aren't like that." He said.

"Hmm…Then who's left? Wait, did you meet someone at an island and fall deeply in love but even though you wanted her to come with you she had to stay because she had a fiancée and a family she needed to care for because her evil step sister wanted to marry her fiancée and ship her kids off to the coal mines?" Shanks asked, his face in wonder.

Luffy stopped, blinked and looked at Shanks. "You've been watching those soap opera things again aren't you?" Luffy asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"…"

"Shanks?" Luffy asked in a persistent kind-of-tone that a mother uses on a child.

"I can't help it! You know I'm an addict for _**All My Pirates**_." Shanks said as Luffy just shook his head in wonder at how a feared and powerful man like Shanks could just stop everything he's doing and go watch his Soaps.

"So, is it that?" Shanks asked again.

"No Shanks, that isn't true." Luffy said.

"Fine, then who is it?" Shanks asked, exasperated.

Luffy leaned forward and cupped his hands together so no one else could hear and whispered the name in his ear.

"Zoro is my pirate queen." Luffy whispered and grinned.

Shanks blinked and looked at Luffy with wide eyes and then looked over at the swordsman who was having a drinking contest with some of his crewmates and then back at Luffy, who was grinning like a madman.

Shanks couldn't help it. He laughed. He laughed so hard he fell over and continued to laugh until no more sound could come out of his throat. Some pirates around Shanks gave the couple a look wondering what Luffy had said to the Captain to get him in such a state while some just laughed along, not that they knew the joke but just because the laughter was contagious.

"R-really?" Shanks asked, finally getting the air back in his lungs.

"Yep." Luffy said, nodding.

Shanks gave a small giggle. "Just imagining you two is too funny."

"Eh? Why's that?" Luffy asked, cocking his head.

"Because you two seem like opposites. It's just too cute." Shanks said as he took a swig of his rum.

"Oh, you mean like you and Ben?" Luffy asked, with a smirk on his face.

Shanks and several other people who happened to be listing spit out their drinks and turned towards their captain.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" They yelled. Shanks' face soon turned even more red then his hair.

Still blushing, he turned to Luffy who still had that smirk on his face.

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

"Oh well I saw you sneaking away to go somewhere once and I decided to follow you and saw you and Ben making out. Ben saw me but he just waved me away." Luffy said.

"He saw you?! Why didn't he tell me that you saw us kissing?" Shanks asked, his face screwed up in an angry pout.

"Probably because he knew you would act like this." Luffy said with a big grin. Then with his face becoming more serious he asked in a soft voice.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm like this?" Asked Luffy.

Shanks sighed. "Luffy, you are like a son to me and I'm proud of you and the things you've done, and hell I would be a damned hypocrite if I didn't accept you for who you are. And damn, no one would dare call the Pirate King anything insulting." Shanks said, his eyes glowing with pride.

Luffy smiled a watery smile and suddenly there was a huge boom above them. The two of them looked up in time to see an explosion of color in the sky. There were shouts and cheers as Usopp set off more fireworks with his dad watching with pride.

"Wow!" Luffy said as he stared up at the shapes in the sky with glee.

"You know what would make this better?" Said Shanks.

"What?" asked Luffy, not looking away from the show.

"If you spent it with Zoro." Shanks said, with a gentle smile on his face.

Luffy looked at him and then smiled. "Thanks Shanks." He said before running off to find Zoro.

After Luffy was out of sight another figure rolled up to Shanks and put his arm around his waist.

"So how was your talk with Luffy?" Ben asked. Shanks hump-ffed.

"I should be mad at you." Shanks said, pouting.

Ben blinked and looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because, Luffy saw us making out and you never told me." Shanks whined.

Ben blinked then laughed at his captain's antics, making him whine some more.

But as Usopp started another round of fireworks Shanks seemed to forgive Ben for his past wrongdoings and grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently.

From where they stood they could see Luffy next to the green haired bushido holding his hand and smiling joyously.

Shanks was so proud of Luffy at that moment. He had found his crew, gotten the title he dreamed off, and found someone to love. It didn't matter if that someone he loved was of the same gender, all that mattered was what made them happy.

And that was all that mattered.

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** OMG! I can't believe I'm done!! I absolutely loved writing this story and I loved all the feedback I got from you guys. It made me want to write even more. And yes, I know I put Franky and Brooke in this chapter but I'm not making them their own chapters. 1) because I don't feel comfortable doing Franky yet, and 2) I haven't even got to the chapters with Brooke in it. XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **Reviews mean so much to me and it would be awesome if I could get as many reviews as I got last time. I GOT OVER 21!! I was shocked!! That's the most I've ever gotten on a chapter EVER!

**BTW MY NEW STORY!! **So yeah if you haven't heard already I'm going to be posting a new story RIGHT after I post this. It's the one I've been talking about for awhile. It's called **Infractus Mens, Convulsus Monumentum.** Which translates into Broken Mind, Shattered Memories. I should have it up right after this and I hope you guys review!! Until next time my dear readers and friends.

Ja Ne Minna-san.

**Inumaru12**


End file.
